


finally, i got you

by LALULALIDO



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Catboys & Catgirls, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LALULALIDO/pseuds/LALULALIDO
Summary: Prompt #14Title: finally, i got youRating: NC-17Word Count: 2,825Warnings: mentioned rape/noncon, past abuse, ptsd, violence, discrimination against catboys, inaccurate use of medical jargon (sorry, not a med student), somewhat gross descriptive languageSummary: Baekhyun has seen some horrible sights during his time as a detective, but nothing could have prepared him for when he finds a starving catboy (Jongdae) locked in a cage in the corner of some abandoned warehouse.Author's Note: I am so, so sorry. Ever since Jonghyun's passing I haven't been able to continue writing. I debated really long about whether or not I should post this or just drop out. Ultimately I've decided to leave this incomplete portion up because I really love this prompt and I don't want to disappoint the prompter or mods and I do have plans to finish it in the future! But I don't know when this future will be so I haven't asked for an extension... This is only the beginning of the fic; I have also written later parts of it but they aren't chronologically connected yet so I'm only posting the first section.





	finally, i got you

Byun Baekhyun is 28 years old and has been a detective with the Seoul PD for 6 years. He was recruited straight out of academy, for despite his poor combative training marks, his grades in all the other classes - deductive reasoning, basic forensics, criminal psychology, and law - were all extraordinary. So, Baekhyun generally spends his days behind a desk, peering over reports and pictures from crime scenes, doing his best to help the field officers he works with apprehend the guilty party. He isn’t offended that his commanding officer refuses to let him into the field because he knows that he isn’t useful in a physical fight at all. As he has come to accept, the only thing he has going for him is his big and brilliant brain; the very same brain that has cracked an innumerable amount of cases since his arrival in the office. He can deal with leaving the fieldwork to someone else. 

The only time he gets to leave is when they desperately need him on the scene of a crime too heinous or delicate to be simply captured by photographs and written statements. The downside to this, of course, is that he is always there to witness the worst of the worst. Which is why, when he is called in early on a Sunday morning, he braces himself for the aftermath of the fucked up crime he is about to see. 

Baekhyun tentatively opens the door of his patrol car, double-checking to make sure his gun is in the holster. Only once he is sure the weapon is there does he get out. He strolls toward the abandoned warehouse warily; even though the area has been taped off and the field team out with him today is more than capable, he knows to expect trouble from such buildings. There is some merit in detective films after all. Baekhyun waves to Chanyeol, his coworker and also friend from academy. They had been recruited together - whereas Baekhyun had a brilliant brain, Chanyeol was phenomenal in hand-to-hand combat and also an exceptionally deadly shot. He is glad Chanyeol has been sent out with him today, as it makes him feel infinitely safer. “Morning, Yeol,” he calls out once the other is in hearing distance. 

“Morning, Baek. We’re all waiting for you,” Chanyeol replies sullenly. 

“How’s the situation?” 

Chanyeol grimaces. “You’ll have to see it to believe it,” Baekhyun quirks an eyebrow and hums. 

“That bad?” 

“I’ve never seen anything like it,” Chanyeol confirms. Baekhyun nods his understanding and passes the taller to make his way inside the warehouse doors, running through possible scenarios in his head. Chanyeol follows after performing a sweep of their surroundings one last time. Sehun and Jongin, the two youngest members of the team, are manning the temporary searchlights they have set up in and around the building. He gives them tiny waves of acknowledgement before breezing in. 

In all the cases he has ever taken, the victim has always been dead; his surprise is understandable, then, when he sees the catboy lying battered and bruised in a cage. As far as he can tell, this victim is breathing. The fur of his ears and tail are matted with blood, and the way his tail seems to be permanently bent at a strange angle has Baekhyun inhaling sharply in pain. He is naked, and his skin is stretched tightly across his bones - it’s obvious that this catboy has not been fed regularly. The cage he is in is quite low to the ground, meaning he was probably unable to stand fully, instead staying hunched over, or, as the raw skin on his knees indicate, kneeling. His pale skin is littered with bruises in varying stages of healing, some red, some purple, some black. Scratch marks run down his arms and legs; his fingernails are bloody and cracked. Next to him is a small bucket, and Baekhyun guesses it is for him to relieve himself in. The catboy’s wrists and ankles are shackled together. 

A sniffle from the side interrupts his observations. He turns and sees Kim Minseok, a senior officer and also a catboy, standing there, eyes rimmed red and hands shivering as he fights back another sniffle. “Sir,” he starts, capturing Minseok’s attention. “Are you alright?” Chanyeol fidgets awkwardly in the background. 

“Y-Yeah,” Minseok replies as he hastily pats at his face. “Just... who could do this?” The question lingers after he asks it, souring the air. Baekhyun understands his frustration. Although the government had passed several laws years ago guaranteeing the equal treatment of catboys, there are still many found in captivity as pleasure slaves or pets. In the eyes of the law, catboys are humans; to find one treated like this, despite knowing of underground trading rings, is still a huge psychological blow. Baekhyun shares a sad look with Chanyeol as Minseok rubs his eyes again.

“He’s waking up!” Luhan, their forensic scientist, calls out from where he had been kneeling by the door of the cage, camera in hand. Baekhyun hurriedly rushes over to his side and bends down to see. Beside him, Luhan’s soft gray ears twitch in apprehension as his tail swings rhythmically. Baekhyun is momentarily distracted by the stark contrast between Luhan’s healthy appearance and the mangled body of the captured catboy. He frowns a little, wondering how the victim would look without all the bruises on his skin. Before he can ponder too long, however, the catboy mewls softly. Their attention drawn, the entire team drop their tasks and make their way over to the captive who has begun to stir. He opens his eyes, slowly, and blinks up at the six men surrounding him. Though it is a clear struggle for him to do so, he sits up and shifts into a kneeling position, head down. 

“Are you today’s customers?” He asks timidly. Baekhyun notes that despite the poor condition his throat seems to be in, his voice is melodious. Before anyone can respond, however, the catboy continues on. “P-Please be gentle.” He keeps his head bowed, not daring to look up at the foreign faces surrounding his cage. Baekhyun’s heart breaks and he hears Minseok finally break out in unrestrained sobs. Luhan murmurs softly into his ear to comfort him. Baekhyun turns slightly and watches as Luhan guides Minseok away, rubbing his shoulders gently, their tails twined together in promise. He sighs, knowing that without the two catboys with him, it may prove doubly difficult to gain the victim’s trust, but he also knows that Minseok is suffering and trusts that Luhan will take good care of the senior officer. Next, he glances up at Sehun, Jongin, and Chanyeol to see their reactions. Unsurprisingly, they all look unsure as to what to do. He knows that Chanyeol is a giant happy virus and that Sehun and Jongin are both oversized bundles of fluff, but taking into account the fragility of the situation, he decides to send them out. Their size may trigger the victim, especially without the presence of Minseok and Luhan.

“Go call an ambulance,” he mouths, and makes a shooing motion with his hand. Chanyeol nods and drags the two youngest officers out with him. This leaves him and the catboy alone in the empty warehouse. All this time, the boy has not made any movements or indicated that he heard the rest of the team’s departure at all. “Hello,” he says softly. The golden ears twitch. “Can you look at me?” The catboy raises his amber eyes to meet Baekhyun’s gaze. 

“Are you first?” He questions, shifting slightly on his knees. “How do you want me?” Baekhyun struggles to fight back the anger he feels at the way he looks so beaten down, ready to accept anything given to him. In that moment, there’s nothing he wants more than to wrap the boy up in a blanket and protect him from all the evil in the world. 

“We’re not customers,” he settles for saying. “I’m Detective Byun Baekhyun with the Seoul PD. We’re here to help you.” The catboy blinks slowly, as if in disbelief.

“R-Really?” 

“Yes. You’re safe now.” He smiles earnestly at the other boy, and watches as he sags in relief. “No one will hurt you again.” 

“Th-Thank you.” Tears well up in the catboy’s eyes. 

 

Baekhyun knocks on the office door, letting himself in when he hears a soft, “Enter,” coming from the other side. The man at the desk looks up, rubbing his weary eyes with his hands before smiling up at him. “Detective Byun, just the man I wanted to see.” 

“Good morning sir,” Baekhyun responds, half-saluting his chief officer. The other male waves for Baekhyun to sit down, so he does. “You called for me?” he asks after settling in. 

“Ah, yes,” Junmyeon says. “I heard about the case this morning. How is the victim doing?”

Baekhyun hums, crossing and uncrossing his legs before answering. “Well, he’s pretty beat up... We sent him to Gangnam Hospital for treatment and to get an idea of what he’s been through. I don’t want to risk asking any questions before a qualified psychiatrist sees him.” 

“I see, but do we have any leads?” 

“Not yet.” Baekhyun shakes his head. “Poor kid’s been through hell and back. He hasn’t spoken since I told him we were the police and not customers.” He grimaces at the words coming out of his own mouth. 

Junmyeon nods. As Baekhyun looks on curiously, he opens one of his desk drawers and pulls out a large file. Wordlessly, he holds it out to the younger male. Baekhyun grabs it and opens the folder to the first page. “These are all the possible catboy trafficking rings that we have information on. Check it out and see if the kid can give us anything when he’s ready.” 

Baekhyun flips through the pages pensively. “You think this could be a big bust, don’t you?” 

“Perhaps even the career-making kind,” Junmyeon confirms with a wane smile. “The kid could end up being an invaluable witness. Keep him safe, won’t you?” 

“Don’t worry, sir, I will.” A beep punctuates his statement. He fishes out his phone to see a text from the doctor. “Oh, the victim wants to talk to me,” he relays in surprise. 

“Well, I won’t keep you. Go do your job, detective.” Junmyeon gestures towards the door. “Keep me updated.”

“Of course,” Baekhyun replies. He gives one last nod at his superior before shutting the door and striding out. “Park!” He calls as he weaves his way through his station to get back to his own desk. 

“What’s up Baek?” Chanyeol pops his head out from the break room.

“Doctor just texted, our victim is cleared for questioning.” He waves his phone in the air. “Wanna come with?” 

“Sure, just give me a minute to grab my coffee. Your car or mine?” His friend asks while quickly turning around to finish making his drink.

“Yours. You drive, I have some files to go through. I’ll wait for you outside.” 

“Roger that.” Baekhyun grabs a notepad and pen off his desk before making his way towards the exit. 

“Byun!” he hears just as he’s about to step through the doors. He pauses to turn around. 

“Sir?” He inquires in surprise upon seeing Minseok fidgeting in front of him. “Did you need something?” 

“Are you going to see the victim?” Minseok asks. His white ears flick nervously. Baekhyun realizes that Minseok is probably concerned for his fellow catboy. 

“Yes. I can let you know how he’s doing after I see him, if you’d like,” he offers. 

Minseok flushes. “Oh, that- Um, I actually wanted to ask if I could come with you...” he trails off. “I think the presence of another catboy might calm him, and, well, I’d like to make sure in person.” 

Baekhyun is slightly taken aback by the request. “Well of course. You’re the senior officer anyways, so you don’t need to ask my permission to visit the victim.” Minseok laughs. 

“Courtesy, Byun, courtesy. Besides, we all know that you’re the one who calls the shots during investigations. Don’t pretend otherwise,” he comments wryly. 

“Ah, and I thought no one noticed,” Baekhyun jokes. He motions for Minseok to walk with him and the catboy does, striding along beside him to Chanyeol’s squad car. “How are you?” He asks seriously, voice lowered. Besides him, Minseok bristles a little before settling. 

“Fine,” he answers in a voice just as soft. “It just, really shook me, you know?” 

“I know. Chief actually gave me a file on catboy trafficking rings so we might be busting a huge underground operation this time. Are you up for it? You could always step out of this case. We would understand.” They come to a halt beside the vehicle, leaning against it to chat. 

Minseok smiles gratefully up at Baekhyun but shakes his head. “I’ll be fine. It would give me more peace of mind to be the one to get those fuckers than to sit out and wait for something else to happen.” 

“Well, if you’re sure.” He waves at Chanyeol who is just now stepping outside the station. “As your friend and not one of your subordinating officers, I just want you to know that no one would hold it against you if you happen to change your mind, hyung,” he says as he looks sincerely at Minseok. 

“I know.” The senior officer pats Baekhyun on the hip. “Don’t worry about me. Just use that big brain of yours to catch the bad guys.” 

“I always do,” Baekhyun snorts, “My genius brain is unbeatable.” 

“Don’t get cocky now, Byun.” Minseok whacks him with his tail. 

 

When they arrive at the hospital, a harried looking doctor is waiting for them. “Officer Byun I presume?” He asks, trying to figure out which of the three men is Baekhyun before settling his gaze on Minseok. 

“Actually, that would be me,” Baekhyun pipes up, raising a hand to announce his presence. 

“Oh, my apologies.” The doctor is flustered as he bows. “I am Doctor Zhang Yixing, the one who conducted the preliminary health assessment of our patient. And who may these two officers be?” He raises a questioning brow. 

“My colleague, Sergeant Park Chanyeol, and my superior, Captain Kim Minseok,” he introduces, gesturing at each man respectively, who in turn nods to the doctor. “They will be accompanying me to check in on our patient.” 

Doctor Zhang nods in understanding. “Of course, please follow me. I will give you a basic rundown now: the patient did not sustain any life-threatening injuries, though he was severely malnourished and mistreated for a long period of time. It’ll take an even lengthier amount and extreme care to nurse him back to full health.” The doctor leads them to the elevator and holds the door open for the three men trailing after him. He continues once the doors close. “He’s currently speaking with one of our resident psychiatrists right now for a full psychological evaluation, but before going in he requested to talk to you, Detective Byun.” Baekhyun hums in acknowledgment. As the doors slide open on their designated floor, the doctor checks his watch. He makes a small noise of content. “They should be wrapping up the session right about now, so we’re just in time.” He leads them down the empty hallway towards the room at the end, but before he can reach for the doorknob, Minseok speaks up. 

“Doctor Zhang,” he says, “I was wondering, you said he was mistreated but is their evidence that the victim was also sexually abused? When we saw him we assumed that was the case, but to be sure...” he trails off. Even Chanyeol looks mildly nauseated by the question and Baekhyun applauds Minseok’s ability to remain so professional in such circumstances. 

Their steps comes to a still as the doctor’s expression turns grim. His grip on the file in his hands tightens before he speaks. “The details are all in this folder, and, before you ask Detective, yes, we took pictures of the damage prior to treating him,” he cuts off Baekhyun before he can interrupt. “I can give a more professional statement later, but for now, we did find evidence that our patient was repeatedly sexually assaulted and raped while in confinement.” Minseok’s jaw clenches and Chanyeol looks even greener. Baekhyun presses a comforting hand to the catboy’s arm and is rewarded a look of gratitude. 

“I’d like to be given the full report on his condition, if that’s possible,” Minseok replies as Baekhyun soothingly rubs his arm. “Officers Byun and Park can check on the patient while we speak.” 

Doctor Zhang inclines his head in agreement. “Of course, Captain. Doctor Kim Joonmyun, our psychiatrist, should finish his assessment shortly. If the two other officers don’t mind waiting outside the door, we can go speak in my office right now.”


End file.
